A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices for children and more particularly to an amusement set which comprises a carrying case for holding a plurality of toy figures which represent fictional play characters such as might be developed in the theme of a radio or television show or other media produced for children. The carrying case is opened for play and includes a pair of mating hollow housing members which are hingedly connected together along an axis surrounded by a hollow elevator shaft extending between rooms in the housing members at different levels. The toy figurines are fashioned to resemble bug or insect-like characters and are movable in and around the rooms of the opened housing members and elevator shaft through the various openings.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Children's amusement sets and the like have been well received by the public and a variety of different themes have been developed. As far as known, there has not been a comprehensive amusement set having a hollow carrying case formed by a pair of mating housing members with the upper walls of the members being fashioned to resemble the surface of the earth or ground and with internal rooms therebelow fashioned as rooms beneath the earth's surface. Toy figurines or play characters are styled to resemble bugs or insects and are movable around the rooms and into and out of an elevator shaft provided around the axis of pivotal interconnection between the housing members. A bucket-like elevator is mounted in the elevator shaft and at the upper end, the shaft is opened and closed by a sewer-like grate. During play, the toy figurines are moved up and down in the shaft in the elevator bucket between different room levels and are manipulated as desired around the premises.